happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Easy For You to Sleigh
On Christmas Eve, Mom cooks up a meal while singing "Deck the Halls". She checks the turkey to see if it's done, but smoke pours out of the oven and sets off the fire alarm. Mom, wanting to protect Baby's hearing, gets the ladder and tries to turn it off. She ends up breaking it and removing the batteries to stop the noise. Outside, Liftelle and Shiftette (the former wearing a Santa hat) plan to ransack the house by going down the chimney with a sack. They come out of the fireplace and are about to steal Mom's possessions when suddenly, they see a Christmas tree with ornaments and a star on top. They decide to steal the tree instead, but it's too big to fit through the chimney. Eventually, they give up and leave the tree stuck in the chimney as they hunt for easier gains. As Mom sets a fire in the fireplace, Baby wants her to read a Christmas story before going to bed. As Mom begins reading, smoke begins flowing out of the chimney and filling up the room. Because the fire alarm's broken, Mom and Baby don't realize this and they both succumb to carbon monoxide poisoning. Liftelle and Shiftette next set their sights on The Entertainer's tent, only to find it empty. They both watch The Entertainer pantomiming washing his face, frying an egg, and putting a bag of money inside a safe before leaving the room. They shrug their shoulders and enter the tent, pretending to steal the imaginary safe and put it in the bag. When they leave the tent, they're disappointed by how little they've accomplished. Next, they see Ale's house, which they enter through the chimney. Inside, Liftelle and Shiftette see numerous rare antiques and a huge plasma screen TV in the den, where Ale sleeps in her armchair with a plate of cookies on her lap. They tell each other to be quiet before going about their task, but they end up knocking over a picture frame, breaking a vase, and turning on the TV while a trumpet plays revelry with flashing lights. Amazingly, Ale doesn't wake up through any of this, so Liftelle and Shiftette decide to steal everything in her house. After they are done removing every last appliance, decoration, and piece of furniture in the room, as well as tying Ale to a cinder block, Liftelle and Shiftette decide to take some of the Christmas cookies on Ale's lap. As they take one, however, a crumb falls to the ground, making a tiny breaking sound, and wakes Ale up. To her horror, she finds herself restrained just like she was when she was captured during the war. She flips out in anger and breaks free from the ropes. Lifttelle and Shiftette try to escape through the door but Ale locks them in, forcing them to run in the other direction. While running, Shiftette sees candy canes that look like stakes flying at her. She ducks, while an oblivious Liftelle is impaled in the torso. Shiftette keeps running until she sees a fancy candle holder in a bear trap. She carries a bag of sand and attempts to match the weight of the bag with the candle holder's. She successfully switches the items around and runs for it. In a moment of ill-fated greed, she comes back to grab the bag, however, and the bear trap snaps off one of her hands. Meanwhile, Liftelle begins licking the candy canes in an effort to escape. Shiftette continues running and narrowly avoids stepping in a snare trap made with Christmas lights. She then turns to see Ale, who crushes a glass Christmas ornament in his hand and blows the dust into Shiftette's eyes. The blinded raccoon takes a few steps back and gets her leg caught in the snare trap. Using one of the Christmas tree cookies as a bowie knife, Ale cuts open Shiftette's torso, spilling blood everywhere while Shiftette screams in pain. A happy Ale takes a bite out of the blood-stained cookie. Liftelle, meanwhile, finally licks through the candy canes and falls out of the trap. She looks up to see a shadowy figure that looks like Shiftette standing on a stack of boxes and pointing to an exit out a window. She climbs the pile and jumps out the window, only to discover that Ale is wearing Shiftette's skin and hat in order to trick her. Liftelle flies into a baler and is torn apart. Ale drives the baler away and Liftelle's carcass comes out of the machine in the shape of a Christmas present under a tree. Lights on the tree begin blinking, resembling a Christmas tree. Meanwhile, back at The Entertainer's tent, he turns on the light only to discover that his "safe" has been stolen. Moral "Give until it hurts!" Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes